This invention relates to a method of sewing a monogram and, more particularly, to an improved method for sewing a monogram wherein the monogram is within a defined field and sewing always begins from a predetermined point within that field independent of the monogram being sewn with the only visible stitches being zig zag stitches following a path to form the monogram.
When a plurality of monograms are to be sewn alongside one another, such as for example when three initials are sewn on a garment, it is essential that the monograms be appropriately aligned with respect to each other. A monogram pattern is generally sewn within a defined field of a work fabric. A problem typically arises in this regard because the sewing of different monograms begins at different places within the field and it is therefore difficult for an operator to properly position the field with respect to the sewing machine at the start of sewing so that the monograms are aligned after being sewn.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method whereby a monogram is formed within a defined field in a manner that the operator may always place the field at a predetermined location and orientation with respect to the sewing machine independently of the monogram to be sewn.